League of Legends lemon: Cait, Jinx, Vi
by LoveDemLemons
Summary: Hey guys i worked hard on this. So i hope you enjoy!


"Gosh Dammit i am soo tired of that Jinx bitch blowing everything up!" Caitlyn paced back and forth very angry as Vi tried to calm her down. "Cait will you please just calm down? I will sort this whole mess out." Caitlyn stopped pacing very abruptly, and started walking briskly towards Vi. Getting very close to Vi's face Caitlyn said, "I will NOT calm down vi. This is the last time that Jinx bitch is ever going to blow up something important in my town! I can Promise you that!" Vi looks down at the ground with a huge blush at the feeling of The Sherrif of Piltover's warm breath on her skin. To be honest Vi had a kind of lesbeian crush on Caitlyn. She would spend many a night touching herself, moaning to thoughts filled with lust about the Sherrif. "Um, okay Cait whatever you say.." Vi said looking at the ground with a deep blush. "Fuck it! Come on Vi we're going after Jinx right now!" Vi finally looks up feeling that her blush is gone. "But Cait! Its the middle of the night! Dont you think we should wait at least intill morning?" Cait once again begins pacing back and forth. "No Vi. Jinx has run loose long enough in my city. Im sick of it." VI Re-thought the situation and felt rather ecstatic when she knew she was going to have some alone time with Cait, searching for crazy ass Jinx. _I think im going to tell her about my crush on her.. Iv'e felt this way for her for too long now and its driving me insane.. _"Vi what the hell are you doing?!" Vi turns around and says oh nothing just thinking about something.." Well it better be about catching jinx because we're leaving right now!" "Okay Cait.." Vi said with a blush.

Caitlyn rubbed her head as she sat down with Vi at the bar. "Man Jinx is a hard women to find!" Cait and Vi had been searching for about 4 hours now and were getting very tired. "Well maybe we should just go back to the office cait.. i mean it is two in the morning.." Vi said looking into Caits beautiful brown eyes. The sheriff looks at Vi for a minute then says with a scowl, "I told you vi im tired of this bitch blowing my city up! We're not even going to sleep, until she is behind bars do you understand?!" Vi stares wide eyed at Cait supprised at her aggressive attitude. "Uh sure cait, your the boss.." Eventually the two head out of the bar and start they're search for jinx again. Cait, asked anyone she saw if they had seen a looking girl with a mini gun, and a rocket launcher. After another hour of no luck, Cait tried one more time asking Gragas The Drunk. "Excuse me Gragas, if i may take away some of your drinking time, have you seen this girl?" Gragas squinted at the picture Caitlyn had in her hand. "Indeed i have! She was waking into that ally way by Syndras house. Cait and VI suddenly looked two years younger. "When did you see her?! Do Not too long ago actually, right before you guys showed up." "Gragas thank you so much! I promise you ill give you something special later.." Caitlyn winked at The fat man as she was walking away. Vi feeling very jealous was thinking_.. Man I wish i could get something like that. _  
Finally reaching the allyway Cait and Vi Both stared down it. The ally was very dark, and litterd with trash. "Well Vi only one way to see if jinx is still here, is to go down this dark ally.." "Okay then Cait.." Vi was feeling very uneasy about this. They started walking down the allyway and reached a dead end, with n signs of jinx. "Fuck! Shes gone!" Vi didnt know why but she felt that this bad moment was the right moment to tell Cait about her crush on her. "Um Cait.. I Have Something to tell you." "What is it Vi? Im kinde of breaking down." _Here we go.._ Vi Thought. "Well you see uhm.. iv'e had a crush on you for a very long time cait.. a big one. I would always look at you and admire your beauty.. and at night id touch myself making myself come so hard.." Caitlyn was shocked beyond words. "Well uhm vi i think your very beau-" But before she could get anything out, Someone started laughing a crazed laugh, right behind them.

LEMON THIS PARAGRAPH :D

Cait and Vi turn around to see a doubled over jinx laughing her ass off. "Aw isnt that cuuuuuuute! Vi has a lesbeian crush on my favorite sheriff! Hahahaha!" Vi looked at jinx and felt immense rage. She charged up vault breaker, and charged. Jinx being as nimble as she is hard to find, dodged the charge with ease and jumped over there heads into the sewer. "Catch me if you can lesbeians!" Cait and vi immediately jumped down the sewer whole, but landed in some sort of contraption. It held there arms and legs open wide. When they tried to move, they felt there clothes rip. "Well then if you had this lesbian crush on cait, how do you feel about me doing this fat hands?" Jinx strolled over to caitlyn with a wicked smirk on her face. She then proceeded to rip Caitlyns clothes off intill cait was only in her panties and bra. What she did next drove Vi crazy.. Jinx suddleny smiled and looked at caitlyns naked figure. "Man no wonder why fat hands has a crush on you! Your body is fucking amazing!" Cait looks down with a blush. "Vi.. please help me.. please.." Vi struggled against her bonds and more of her clothes ripped off intill she was also only in her Bra and panties. "Wow Fat hands you have some big ass tits!" _Hmm.. _Jinx thought._ I Need to have some fun with these two. _Jinx looked at Caits practically nude figure and walked over to her. "Well your tits arent as big as fat hand's tits but they'll do." Jinx then ripped Caits bra off revealing her perky C cup tits. Her nipples instantly hardens to the cold air. Jinx then got closer to caitlyn and took one of her perky nipples into her mouth, and sucked on it hard. "JINX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! LET G- " She didnt have a chance to finish as jinx suddenly bit down a little, drawing a sexy moan from caitlyn. Not wanting to give any less attention to her other tit, she started rubbing her other nipple while sucking on the other. "Wow Cait your tits are fucking amazing.." Giving into Jinxs Seductiveness Cait started screaming ou, "oooooh god jinx please stick your tongue into my wet pussy! oh please fuck me intill i squirt all over your face!" Vi looked at caitlyn with a wide mouth and wide eyes. Vi and jinx were feeling very very wet at all of caits outbursts. "Jinx.." Vi Panted. "Please.. let me out of this thing.. I need to finger fuck your cunt.." Jinx immediately moaned into caitlyns tit, And looked at vi. Vi's white laced panties were soaked all the way through. She looked at Vi's face and saw how badly she needed some sort of pleasure. She let go of caitlyn, (Which drew a whimper of dismay from caitlyn), And released vi from her bindings. As soon as She was free, She tackled jinx, and pulled off all her cothes. "You dare touch my crush? Ill Fuck you senseless you little whore!" She then proceeded to stick her fingers into Jinx's wet delicious cunt and started finger fucking her Hard. "Oooooooh Fat hands! Stick Your fucking hand in me and fist me bitch!" Vi immediatly did as she was told. She stuck her whole fist in jinxs pussy and jinx instantly started squirting all over vis hand and her face. "Holy fuck fat hands im coming! HARDERRR FUUUUUCCCKKKKKk!" AS jinx finally started squirting, Vi slowley pulled out of her. Jinx was shuttering with pleasure and was about to pass out when vi said, "You think im done with you slut? Not even close!" Vi ripped her soaking whit laced panties off to reveal her perfectly shaved pussy. "Come here bitch!" Vi Grabbed jinx by the hair and stuck her face in her soaking pussy. "Lick it bitch!" Jinx obeyed and started to fuck Vi with her tongue. "Oh yess that's it baby keep it coming.. oooohh.." Vi started riding jinxs face very very roughly, stimulating her clit while having jinx fuck her with her tongue. "JINX IM GOING TO COME OOO OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Jinx Obliged and opened her mouth just as vi started to have a screaming orgasm right on jinx's face. She was squirting all in jinxs mouth, Screaming for her to drink every last drop of her come. As Her orgasm subsided, she passed out immediately on jinx's face...

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey Guys this is my first lemon ever. I hope to get some reviews on this as i spent a long time on it :D Anyways ive been haing thoughts for a chapter 2? Let me know if you want one. Thanks Guys, Review and follow!


End file.
